jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zuri Zenobia Ross
Zuri Ross is one of the main characters of Jessie. Zuri was adopted at birth from Uganda, Africa. She is the youngest member of the Ross Family and also the sassiest. She has imaginary friends and loves to have tea parties, especially with Emma. Her imaginary friend, Milly The Mermaid, appeared in Princess And The Pea Brain. Her other friend Chubby the bear is a stuffed animal. It seems she has a very loving and hopeful humor with "Millie" and "Chubby" and she hates homework. She is portrayed by Skai Jackson. 'Appearance' Zuri has black colored hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen with her hair tied. Zuri likes wearing skirts or dresses. She usually pairs her outfits with many accesories including necklaces. Relationships Jessie and Zuri are very close. As her nanny, Jessie cares much for Zuri. Bertram and Zuri are also very close. Although Bertram seems to think the kids are annoying, he cares for them much it's like a love/hate connection. In the episode Trashin' Fashion Zuri is very supportive to Bertram. She tries to help him ride a bike.She also is really nice to Mrs. Kipling because she helped her when the animal control guys came and protected her from leaving Ravi. Zuri thinks she's her mom's favorite child, but in reality Emma is. She hates doing homework. Character History 'Season 1' *In "New York, New Nanny", Zuri asks Jessie to be her nanny and her sibling's new nanny after the old nanny runs off. Although Jessie doesn't accept the offer, she still gets hired to do the job. She, along her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. *In The Talented Mr. Kipling Jessie takes the kids out to the park and Zuri insists there is a girl named Genevieve who calls her a mean name. She has Jessie handle the problem, but when she finds out it's an imaginary girl; Jessie might just need to be a little imaginative to solve the problem. Zuri is also seen being very sassy to Mrs. Chesterfield, a grumpy old lady who lives in the same building. *In''' Used Karma, she is seen pranking Ravi along with Luke throughout the episode. *In '''Zombie Tea Party 5, she invites Emma to her tea party, but things go wrong when Emma ditches her for her other friend but at the end of the episode they finally have a tea party *In''' One Day Wonders, she helps Tony with his job along with Ravi, and she gives money to Jessie and Luke for their music video. *In '''Zuri's New Old Friend, Zuri makes a new friend who isn't imaginary, Nana Banana. *In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', she believes that Ravi can predict the future when he really can't. *In Christmas Story, she tries to make Ravi believe that Santa is a good guy., but Ravi won't listen. *In Star Wars, Zuri helps Luke steal some of Jordan Taylor's belongings to sell. Zuri also reveals she likes country music. "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she sells lemonade in the lobby of their apartment building. Jessie helps her. She also sells very spicy cookies and Ravi sells them glasses of milk to drink up. *In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", Zuri goes with Jessie, Ravi, and Emma to the cultural fair for Emma's social studies assignment for Battery Park. *In Romancing the Crone, she helps Jessie steal her mother's tiara back from Mrs. Chesterfeild. *In The Princess and the Pea Brain, she tells Jessie a story about why Brody is not right for her. *In World Wide Web of Lies, she meets a mean kid named Axel, and stads up to Agatha along with Jessie. *In The Kid Whisperer, she helps Bertram clean his room along with Emma and Ravi. *In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation, she is a suspect in the case of who put the glue in Mrs. Chesterfield's purse. *In Badfellas, she plants a tree in Central Park and becomes too overprotective with it. *In Beauty and the Beasts, she is in the Little Miss Big Apple Beauty Pageant. *In Evil Times Two, she likes Angela, who is competing for Jessie's job. ''Trivia'' *Her birthday is in October, and she was brought home in April. *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. *Zuri claims to be her mom's favorite child. (World Wide Web of Lies) *Her favorite topping on an ice cream is caramel, and she has at least once mistaken the word 'Karma' for 'caramel' (Used Karma). *She blames global warming for everything bad that happens. *She can be bribed with candy. *Due to her young age, she still believes in the Easter Bunny and in Santa. *Has cable TV. *She was in the 2nd grade in Season 1. But then in Make New Friends, But Hide the Old, she entered the 3rd grade. *She likes country music, especially Rascall Flats (Star Wars). *She takes piano lessons, but hasn't learned anything because her teacher tells her about her break-up. *She is a major Tessie shipper, considering she started it. *She wants to marry Chubby the bear. (Beauty & the Beasts) *Her name is the almost the same as Tom Cruise's daughter, Suri. *Has called Mr. Kipling an "Over-Grown Gecko" In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation. *Zuri is very silly but sometimes can be serious. *She goes all crazy when she eats cake. (Tempest in a Teacup) *Her godfather is Johnny Depp. ( Cattle Calls & Scary Walls ) *She found Jessie on the street and once called her a "street nanny" (New York, New Nanny) *Both she and Luke were adopted the same year. *Jessie kind of thinks that Zuri is getting older and the sign of Milly the Mermaid dying was a sign of her getting rid of her imaginary friends. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *It is revealed that her full name is Zuri Zenobia Ross. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs. (Nanny in Miami) * Her middle name Zenobia was originally spelled with an a instead an e. * She often says "Tony knows a guy" * In (Teacher's Pest) She was having a liking problem with her strict math teacher. * Blames everything on Luke since first season. *Zuri could be bribed by money, bacon, bedtime extensions, and extra TV time. *In All the Kinght Moves, it is shown that Zuri is a chess prodigy. *She is a Carrie Underwood fan (Freaky Friday) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:Images of Zuri Ross Category:Zuri Category:Zuri's enemies Category:Dolly watchers Category:Comments Category:Cast Category:Images of Skai Jackson Category:Ross Family Adoptees